Mikey
Mikey is a contestant in the ToyLand Vengeance series. He first appeared in the prequel series, "The Mole", In ToyLand Babies, he competed on the Kutie Kittens, and then was placed on the Outcasts in the second half. Personality Mikey is a boy in his early teens who can be best described as "happy". He aspires to be a sailor, and with his blonde hair and big, bold eyes, he is certainly an energetic one. Although he is not one to actively dominate his surroundings, he is able to adapt himself to survive. It is noteworthy that Mikey has said he will give his all with every challenge, even when the task is extremely enduring. ToyLand Vengeance: Babies Mikey appeared in this season as a player. In Episode 1, he is placed on the Kutie Kittens by Robbie, being the last one chosen. In Episode 2, the Kittens lose the reward challenge, partly due to Mikey's constant trips and falls during it. Mikey does escape blame though, as it is shifted to Laura as she is the only girl on the team. The Kutie Kittens lose again in Episode 3, and Mikey participates in voting Laura out. Following another loss in the reward in Episode 4, the Kittens finally win safety in Episode 5. This is due to manipulation of the challenge by Taylor. The Kittens win the challenges in Episodes 6 and 7. Both teams win in Episode 8, and receive a joint reward. In Episode 9, the Kittens lose the immunity, and have to vote someone off. Mikey votes with Jay and Spyder to vote Logan, however, Logan stays due to the elimination being fake. After losing the next reward challenge, the Kutie Kittens lose the safety challenge in Episode 11. Everyone votes the same as the last elimination, except for Mikey, who decides to cause a tie in the initial vote, before voting out Spyder so that he could play both sides of the game. The Kuties win the surprise elimination challenge in Episode 12, keeping all four members safe. Instead of an elimination in Episode 13, the two teams merge into one, and a third team, the Outcasts, return. The Outcasts consist of the previously eliminated group, plus one new captured contestant. As the Defenders, the merged team win the first safety challenge. However, the team suffers back to back losses in Episode 15 and 16. Through this though, Mikey is able to slip through as Isabella removes herself from the competition, and Logan is blindsided the following week. Mikey is able to help his team to victory in the Episode 17 challenge. In Episode 18, the Defenders lose, sending them to an elimination. Puss and Jewel's newfound pairing is able to convince Mikey, along with Robbie, to vote against Jay, who was planning on voting out the pair. Jay is sent to the crib of shame. In Episode 19, Mikey's life in the game is abruptly ended after he injures himself during a crucial part of the challenge, although a part he inadvertently helped them win. He is unable to compete, and sent to the crib of shame, much to his dismay.